


Are we there yet?

by harin91



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Honeymoon, Italian!Joe AU, Italy, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: Rami surprises Joe with a honeymoon in ItalyRequested by @aburnishedthrone on AO3





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aburnishedthrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/gifts).



> **Not beta-ed, English is not my first language**
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr at: [brightly-painted-canvas](https://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/185086179108/are-we-there-yet-mazlek-requested-by)

“Where are we going?” asks Joe as Rami packs their bags and prompts him to get ready. **  
**

“It’s a surprise.” is Rami’s reply. It has been his reply since the wedding day, when almost everyone invited had asked them where they were going to spend their honeymoon.

Joe’s reply for the whole evening had been: “It was on Rami’s list of things to organize.” and Rami always, always just said: “It’s a surprise.”

 

“Are we going to the airport to get there?” asks Joe as they wait for the cab to get to their New York apartment.

“Maybe.” says Rami, but as soon as the taxi driver is there to help them load their luggages in the car’s trunk and asks where they’re headed, Rami replies: “JFK” with a tiny smirk.

 

“How long is the flight gonna take?” asks Joe as they’re boarding the plane and he’s increasingly surprised by how much Rami has worked to make it impossible for him to figure out their destination: the boarding screen wasn’t showing any city name and he is sure the captain and crew aren’t going to talk about it during takeoff procedures, as per usual.

Rami just sits down next to him and plants a kiss on his lips, amused by Joe’s childish behaviour.

 

“Is it Paris?” asks Joe quietly, a whisper against Rami’s head as they’re watching a movie together on their seats’ screen, in the semi-darkness of the sleeping plane, in its silence disturbed only by the roaring of air outside.

“No.” sighs Rami contentedly, and it’s the first direct reply Joe is getting, but he’s also distracted by Rami’s heat and weight against him, his low sleepy voice as they cuddle the long travel away.

 

“I can only see clouds. And mountains. Are we still in Europe?” asks Joe, looking outside the window as the plane is slowly descending to its (still mysterious) destination.

Rami nods: “Yes, we are.” says Rami and they’re holding hands and he’s absentmindedly moving his fingertips on Joe’s ring finger to make his wedding band slowly rotate. Joe is suddenly too distracted by the gesture and full of love to care about anything else but the fond smile on Rami’s lips.

 

“Don’t tell me…” says Joe and it’s not a question this time. They’re disembarking and outside the weather is sunny and warm. The airport looks small, the air is filled with the smell of the sea and people around them, as they wait at the baggage claim, are talking in a language Joe seems to be able to recognise.

Rami just looks pleased.

 

They board a minivan from the airport and then get to the harbour to board on a boat and reach a small island covered in green vegetation, with small colourful houses around the old port, a big ancient fortress and luscious villas scattered along the cost.

Joe just looks at the sun’s reflection shining brightly over the waves of the deep blue sea and simply asks: “Who told you?”

“Your mom said you’ve never been.” explains Rami: “And she gave me your father and grandfather’s old photos and diaries to figure out exactly where your family comes from.”

Joe’s eyes are filled with so much sweet emotions as he asks: “And this is it?”

“Yes, it seems so. The isle of Procida.” explains Rami by his side, looking over the boat’s railing to watch the island getting closer and closer.

Joe just hugs him close, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you, my love.” he whisper like a secret: “This is the best surprise ever.”

 

\---

 

**Notes** :

[This is the isle of Procida](https://thulianpinksky.tumblr.com/post/146196604999/pastel-island-procida-italy) and I think it's beautiful and perfect for a honeymoon in Italy. The food is also amazing, since it's so close to Napoli!  
I did some research on Joe's surname and found out that it's origins may be from that area (some sites said explicitly that the family name comes from Procida) so I went with it.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
